


Let's pine under the mistletoe

by drippingpen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Warning: Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas, jus a little spicy dry humping, klance, mistletoe trope, pidge and hunk are #forever scarred, shit ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingpen/pseuds/drippingpen
Summary: Lance accidentally ends up underneath the mistletoe with Keith. Keith is desperate and plays along.





	1. Chapter 1

Places where hearing Mariah Carey’s “All I Want for Christmas” is expected:

  1. Hallmark Store
  2. Grandma’s car
  3. College campus (sung by a group of tone-deaf drunks)



Places where hearing Mariah Carey’s “All I Want for Christmas” should concern you:

  1. A parking lot at 2am
  2. The vast isolation of space



For a place where no one could hear you scream, Keith was having difficulty understanding as to why he could hear Mariah Carey’s all too well-known shriek. He had just been dreaming about cute Cuban boys dancing to muffled music when he awoke with a start, realizing that the music was real, but the dancing boys had vanished. With an irritated groan, Keith slipped out of his bed and readied himself for the morning. He glanced in the mirror, the song still playing in the background. Quickly, ignoring all obvious implications of the dream, Keith splashed ice cold water on his face, trying to rid the obvious flush on his cheeks. These feelings were really starting to get on Keith’s nerves. Even his dreams weren’t safe now. 

Keith moved out of the bathroom and made his way down the hallway. At first, Keith had thought this whole thing with Lance would blow over in a month. He always had little flutters in his stomach for cute guys at first, this was just a thing that happened. But as Lance kept jabbing and getting a rise out of him, as Lance kept improving his aim, his fighting, his flying, as Lance just kept getting more toned and god that body-

Keith shook his head, Mariah Carey’s tune getting louder as he moved towards the kitchen. It was supposed to blow over in a month. It had been a whole year now. A whole miserable, wonderful year full of Lance’s smirk and those blue eyes. As Keith rounded the corner his cheeks began to flare up as heard Lance’s voice travel through the corridor, overpowering Mariah Carey’s. Usually, Lance’s voice wasn’t enough to get him so flustered, but Keith was caught off guard. Breakfast was a time of quiet reflection without the distraction of those crystal blue eyes. Lance was never up this early… what was he up to?

As the kitchen opening was brought into sight, he could hear the conversation between the Paladins inside. 

“You have permanently ruined this song for me, Lance. Now it’s tainted with your desperation,” (this sounded like Pidge)

“Lance, I don’t think this is a good idea. She can bench press ten Shiro’s, for crying out loud,“ (Hunk)

“I knooow. Isn’t that the hottest thing ever?”(goddamit Lance)

“Wait-“ Lance said again. Pidge made an attempt to interrupt him, but was quickly cut off by Lance’s obnoxious shushing. “Guys, I think that’s her. No, I _know_ that’s her! I would recognize those delicate footfalls anywhere!”

Keith winced as he walked towards the light of the kitchen. He was just going to be a disappointment in Lance’s eyes. He wanted the princess, not Keith. This is how it would always be and Keith was tired of his mind stuck in a delusion of hoping that maybe… someday…

As he hesitantly entered the kitchen, Keith was suddenly aware that someone was missing from the room. Lance was nowhere in sight. Only Pidge and Hunk sat in the corner, Hunk looking shocked, and Pidge smiling mischievously. As Mariah Carey neared the start of her chorus, Keith began to wander into the room, a question just rising from his lips when suddenly a body slid from behind the wall next to the door and bumped into Keith. 

Keith was just about to snarl at Lance. When he turned and looked at the annoying Paladin and oh shit- he was making bedroom eyes- oh shit o shit o shit abort abort abort.

“Oh, fancy seeing you here, Prince-“ Lance’s eyes when from half lidded to wide as an owl in .0003 seconds. Pidge was snickering in the corner and Keith could hear Hunk choking on his food. What was so funny? Lance’s face turned crimson as he began muttering apologies. He scratched his neck nervously, avoiding all eye contact with Keith.

Keith had finally gone out of shock from the oh god bless gaze Lance had given him and finally sputtered out a “Wha- what’s going on?!” He could feel his cheeks heat up again from seeing the blushing mess that Lance had been reduced to. Lance quickly walked back into the kitchen and pulled out a food hose. He began struggling with the tubing, mumbling something about the difficulties of nooses these days when Pidge couldn’t contain her laughter anymore. Keith glared at her, hoping that she would give him any bit of an explanation. She continued her outburst, unaffected by Keith’s glare. All she could do in her fit of hysterics was point at the top of the doorway above Keith. The Red Paladin glanced up, wondering what kind of answers the door frame would provide.

And then he saw it. Dangling right in the center of the door was a small green plant. 

 

Oh. 

_Ooohhhh…_

 

Keith stood stunned for a moment. Mistletoe. It was fucking mistletoe. Lance made another stupid, far fetched plan to kiss the princess that would have never worked. And yet, there it went, working perfectly, just on the wrong person. Here Keith was. Standing directly under the plant. Goddammit if only Mariah Carey hadn’t woken him up, he would still be stuck in that wonderful dream world where cute boys didn’t freak out at the thought of kissing him. 

That made Keith pause. Kissing. He had to- he was going to- but Lance wouldn’t… would he?  Would Lance kiss Keith? More importantly, would Keith kiss Lance? If Keith was a willing participant in this entire thing, that would reveal too much. Right? But then again, getting to finally kiss Lance might be worth hinting at his feelings.

What was he saying- kissing Lance would definitely be an equal trade for just a hint at how Keith really felt. And, in the end, Keith could just pretend like it was the wills of Christmas and Mariah Carey that enchanted him. At that justification, the world soon began to pick up pace again. Keith glanced over at Lance. He was still struggling with the food hose, narrowly missing a shot of goo that came spurting right out. Lance paused for a moment, aware he was being watched, and looked directly at Keith. Their eyes locked and both boys began furiously blushing. 

At this point, Pidge had calmed herself enough to move over towards Lance. She ripped the food nozzle out of his hands and started dragging him in Keith’s direction. The entire trip over, Lance and Keith’s eyes didn’t break contact once. They were all too aware of what might eventually happen. 

“Now,” Pidge began diplomatically. “Seeing as both of you were underneath the mistletoe at the same time, the only possible outcome is for you two to kiss for no less than ten seconds on the mouth. Tongue is permitted.”

 

Keith stopped breathing. 

 

“Wha- what? I don’t remember saying that!” Lance sputtered, trying to put as much distance as he possibly could between him and Keith. 

“You’re right. You didn’t say that,” Pidge asserted. Lanced hmphed triumphantly. Damn.

“You wrote it down!” Hunk shouted cheerfully at the back of the room. He held up a napkin and started jogging up towards the group. Hunk presented the paper for everyone to see. Scrawled in Lance’s poor handwriting (was it written in blood???) was a word for word repetition of what Pidge had just stated. Oh thank the heavens above. 

“Well- well I’m not about to kiss Keith! He wouldn’t want me to!” Lance replied hurriedly, his eyes shifting towards Keith, pleading desperately. In a sudden burst of confidence, Keith smirked at the stuttering boy and leaned in close. He could hear Lance’s breath quicken as their noses were close to brushing, just inches apart. 

“Anything to annoy you,” Keith softly growled. Just to see how far he could push his act, Keith kept the same distance a moment longer and winked. As he backed into his original position, he took way too much pleasure in Lance’s completely flustered state. Somehow, against all physical capabilities, Lance’s face turned a deeper shade of red. After a couple seconds of a frozen state, Lance stuck out his lower lip and began blubbering unintelligible words. For a moment, Keith was worried that he had broken the poor boy.  Pidge just shook her head and tsked Lance, not pitying his state at all. 

“Noooow, let’s think about this rationally,” she started, trying to appear as professional as possible. “If you don’t kiss Keith then you have no grounds to kiss anyone _else_ who happens to be underneath the mistletoe with you.”

Hunk began laughing at Pidge’s proclamation. Leave it to Pidge to mess with Lance in the most logically sound way. 

“Fine!” Lance sputtered out. His cheeks were still a bright crimson, but less so. He had managed to control his motor skills enough to speak again. Keith wondered about other ways to get Lance back into his previous level of flustered blushing. 

 

While Keith was busy daydreaming, he felt hands roughly grab the sides of his shoulders and force him to face Lance directly. The Blue Paladin had his eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth puckered in an almost comical manner. In an instant their lips crashed together. Keith had been caught completely unaware, he wasn’t even given time to close his eyes… or his mouth for that matter. Instead, Lance was left giving a small, harsh peck to Keith’s teeth and pulling away instantly. 

 

“There!” Lance shouted, his eyes still squeezed shut. Pidge tutted the Paladin and pointed to the page in Hunk’s grasp. 

“That’s not at all what was stated in the paper, Lance…” Pidge scolded. “Lance, think of this kiss as the foundation for all future mistletoe endeavors. Everything you do in this kiss will and _must_ be repeated in all other mistletoe interactions, no more no less. You are laying the groundwork for all future kisses.”

Lance pondered this for a moment, his eyes lighting up as he probably fantasized about kissing the princess. A slow smile spread over his face. 

“So… however I kiss Keith, I get to kiss the Princes- I mean whoever else ends up kissing me?” Lance said slowly, the gears turning in his mind.

Pidge nodded, “I mean it would only be fair…”

Lance beamed down at the short Paladin. “Perfect!” he paused, looking between Hunk and Pidge. “Now, if I’m going to do this right, I would appreciate it if you guys were a little more than a foot away from me.”

They both blushed and moved quickly to their original positions at the table, focusing intensely on their food. Keith knew that as soon as he turned away, they would be right back to staring at the couple. 

 

Lance grinned back at Keith, a blush only dusting his cheeks now. “Ready for round two?” He smirked, trying to be casual. Keith glanced down, noticing Lance’s shaking hands. Maybe this wasn’t such a flawless idea after all. Besides, what kind of creep was Keith anyway to desperately claw at any sort of affection from Lance that he was willing to be a practice toy in replacement for the girl Lance _actually_ wanted to kiss? This was dumb. 

“I don’t think I can handle another round of your shitty kisses, Sanchez.” Keith spat, making it loud enough for Pidge and Hunk to hear. Under his breath for only Lance’s ears, he added, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, you know.”

Lance paused, his eyes wide at the hushed statement. “I- I- I mean I don’t _don’t_ want to- I mean I do- wait,” His tone shifted drastically, his volume increasing. “What do you mean shitty kisses?! I was just rushed! I’m an amazing kisser!” 

Keith huffed, hiding his smile. “Say whatever you’ve gotta to make yourself feel better,” Keith took way too much enjoyment in pushing Lance’s buttons if only to see that cute shocked face he makes every time. 

Lance, in a fit of determination, closed the distance between the two Paladins till their bodies were flush up against each other. He hesitantly placed his hands on Keith’s sides and looked fixedly at the pilot. Keith could feel his cheeks heat up at Lance’s gaze. They were so close that Keith could just lean in and-

Lance smiled mischievously, “You know, my eyes are up here”, he whispered, raising his eyebrows. Keith’s gaze snapped back up from Lance’s soft lips, instantly regretting it as he noticed the Blue Paladin’s bright eyes hiding just a glimmer of something darker. Lance was obviously feeding off of Keith’s own nervousness, taking joy in it. 

“Yeah? And my lips are down here. Try not to kiss my teeth this time,” Keith smirked, enjoying Lance’s blush riding down his cheeks. Lance bit his lip and glanced down at Keith’s mouth. He looked incredibly nervous. Maybe he had never kissed a guy before. Keith was sure that if they delayed the kiss any longer, Lance would never follow through. 

Taking matters into his own hands, Keith quickly leaned into Lance’s hold and pressed his lips against his crush’s. For a solid second, Lance didn’t move, his eyes open and wide with shock. In that second, a thousand thoughts raced through Keith’s mind. 

This was a mistake. Why did he ever think this was a good idea? Lance practically hated him, one kiss wouldn’t change that. Sure, it was nice in theory, sharing a quick kiss with Lance under a makeshift mistletoe, but this wasn’t right. Just as he was about to pull away, embarrassed, Lance’s mouth finally responded to Keith’s. 

 

Lance parted his lips slightly, interlocking with Keith’s. Lance moved forward, his eyes fluttering shut as they deepened the kiss. Keith made a noise of surprise as Lance pushed closer, their awkward forced kiss suddenly turning heated. They both moved their lips slowly against the other's, their noses bumping in slight awkwardness. Realizing that his hands were just dangling at his sides, Keith hesitantly moved his hands around Lance's neck, reaching to cup the Paladin's jaw. Lance’s skin was smooth to the touch, warm. With the sudden feeling of Keith's hands on his face, Lance leaned into the touch, locking their lips together once more. Keith smiled into the kiss and pulled Lance closer, tangling his fingers in Lance’s soft hair. In a burst of courage, Keith smirked and pulled playfully at Lance’s hair. Lance gasped, pausing his lips for a moment. After a second of hesitation, Lance pushed forwards and gripped desperately at the sides of Keith’s shirt. A small breathy hum escaped Keith at the added friction. At that, Lance broke apart the kiss, their heavy breaths intermingling, closer than they’ve ever been before. They breathed quickly, as if they had just finished an intense training session. They didn't make any motion to leave, their lips still brushing against each other. Lance subconsciously began marking small circles with his thumb into Keith's back.

For a moment, Keith felt disappointment rise in his chest, realizing that their ten seconds were up. But Lance was still so close, his hands were still gripping Keith’s waist, not wanting to let go. Everything seemed to blur away, the only sound being their quickened, heavy breaths. Keith glanced up at Lance, waiting for his cue to break away from their embrace. To his surprise, Lance’s eyes didn’t meet his. They were still half lidded, staring directly at Keith’s mouth.

Before Keith could make some snarky comment about their switched roles, Lance leaned in quickly and crushed their lips together once more. This time it wasn’t filled with any hesitancy, only excitement. Both of their lips were still wet and hot from their last encounter. They easily fell into a quick rhythm filled with desperate heat, not wanting it to end. 

With his hands tangled in Lance’s hair, pushing him as close as he physically could, Keith wondered if he should take advantage of the tongue rule.

Lance decided for him. Mid kiss, Lance let his tongue tentatively lick the opening of Keith’s mouth. With no hesitancy, Keith parted his lips, moaning in the back of his throat as Lance’s tongue danced around the roof of his mouth. At the sound of Keith’s small moan, Lance moved his hands lower on the Paladin’s body, just above the pant line. With almost too much ease and familiarity, Lance lead his finger underneath Keith’s pant line, tracing the elastic of his underwear. Lance began directing Keith’s body till Keith’s hips were pressed into his thigh. Keeping with the rhythm of their kisses, Keith ground his pelvis against Lance’s leg. A fluttered heat hit his abdomen. The hot friction from Lance’s leg startled Keith out of his spell. 

 

Nope. Noper. Nope nope nope. Suddenly aware of their location and _who occupied it with them_ , Keith pulled away from Lance with a pop. Not wanting any bit of temptation, Keith backed up till Lance’s hands no longer held him. He missed the warmth of Lance pulled against him, their lips pressed together in a desperate heat-

Nope. Not now gay thoughts. Keith covered his mouth, embarrassed out of his mind. He stared at the floor, hoping that never making eye contact with Lance would just immediately fix all of his problems. Maybe never seeing Lance would just blink him out of existence. 

“Um,” the gorgeous boy in front of him cleared his voice. Against all of his better judgment, Keith glanced up. Oh fuck was that a mistake. 

Lance was looking at him, those perfect blue eyes filled with a bit of shock and excitement. He grinned lazily at Keith, if Keith didn’t know any better, he’d say the boy was stuck in a blissful drunken stupor. His hair was sticking up everywhere and his face was still flushed pink. Keith glanced down for a moment at the boys kiss swollen lips. Involuntarily, Keith smiled to himself. Kissed Senseless Lance became his favorite Lance. 

Suddenly, Lance somehow found his sea legs, immediately becoming sober and dissolving the adorable drunken state. His eyes grew wide, breaking his eye contact with Keith. He widely looked around the room, avoiding Keith’s hopeful eyes. 

“Um- I- I better,” Lance began backing up, moving closer towards the hallway. “I better go train… or something,” he glanced up at Keith in a moment of weakness, hoping his excuse was good enough. Immediately when his eyes hit Keith’s own, his gaze softened, his body relaxing for a moment. As if he had been holding his breath the entire time, Lance stared at Keith fondly and let out a deep breath. If the room hadn’t been completely silent, Keith might’ve missed the small ‘ _wow_ ’ that escaped with Lance’s sigh. 

Keith swallowed, a blush furiously riding up his cheeks. Realizing what he had done, Lance jumped up in surprise and bolted out of the room, racing down the hallway. Long after Lance’s silhouette had disappeared, Keith could still hear his feet hitting the floor. He winced when he heard Lance fall, followed shortly by a distant “Fuck!”

Keith smiled weakly, not totally processing what had happened. He went through the interaction step by step in his mind, hoping to find some sort of sense in the madness. Nothing seemed to add up. He became completely sure he imagined it. 

He glanced over at the kitchen table, where Hunk and Pidge still sat. Their jaws hung wide, their faces painted in red. Pidge’s spoon was still hanging halfway to her face, the food goo dripping slowly. Well, there was no denying the kiss. There were witnesses.

 

 _All I Want for Christmas_ still played in the distant background as Keith moved towards his fellow Paladins. Wanting to establish some sort of normalcy, Keith grabbed a bowl and began filling it with food goo from the nozzle. After trying to ignore the long awkward noise of the food goo plopping in a wet mess in his bowl, Keith sat down near Hunk and Pidge. They had begun breathing again, but no one said a word. 

“Boy, I sure am hungry!” Keith blurted out, probably louder than it needed to be. Pidge snickered to his right.

“Yeah,” she muttered under her breath. “And thirsty too.”

 

As loud as Mariah Carey could belt, not even she could disguise the sounds of Keith dying as he choked on his food goo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo thanks for reading 
> 
> sooo this is my first fan fic ever (and I chose this shitty cliché go figure)
> 
> I'm gonna try to do a bunch of small fics before trying a long form one (gots some ideas but I need practice first) so suggestions on how to improve my writing are great appreciated (long as ur not an asshole about it).
> 
> Anywway- i really hope you enjoyed it!!!!
> 
> So hmu with some suggestions (or kudos <3 and praises cuz i need constant validation from strangers on the internet- u feel?)


	2. hoo boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance just figured out something: 
> 
> he kissed Keith
> 
> (and he liked it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response??? and comments??? were so nice and touching?????????? was such a great intro to this community i am #blessed
> 
> so as a thank you i'll write a some more.  
> it was supposed to be a one shot but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> it's not completely done but honestly I'll probably finish it in a couple days so don't sweat it
> 
> it's christmas break so what else am i going to do

Keith pulled back, removing himself entirely from Lance’s grasp. The absence of warmth made Lance open his eyes immediately. He stared at the Red Paladin, his brain slowly processing the events. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he could feel the heat from his blush. He tried to settle his breathing, but all hopes of calming his excitement were thwarted by the view in front of him. 

Keith had his hand on his mouth, blushing furiously. He was staring pointedly at the ground, making every attempt to not stare back at the Blue Paladin. Lance allowed himself to trail Keith’s figure, noticing how his signature black shirt was wrinkled at the sides (no doubt by the fault of Lance himself). Lance grinned slowly, finally realizing what had happened. 

 

He had kissed Keith. He had kissed _Keith_.

 

(and he would have done a lot more than just kiss him if Keith hadn’t pulled away) 

 

Lance stared blankly at the Paladin, letting his mind wander through all the actions in the previous minute. Pulling Keith in, locking his lips desperately with the other, their bodies pressed close, that small moan that had escaped Keith’s mouth. Oh god, he wanted nothing more than to grab Keith again and tangle his fingers in the Paladin’s hair, picking up right where they had left off. Lance involuntarily let out a small breath of air at the thought.

Keith glanced up, his entire face still red. He had managed to break out of his embarrassed immobile state and was gaping at Lance like he was some kind of crazy person. At that, Lance registered the stupid grin that had been plastered over his face. And that’s when everything clicked.

 

He had kissed Keith. 

 

_Keith._

 

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuckeronni fucktown. Keith. His rival. His literary foil. His opposite. The asshole that was always trying to show off and one-up him. The dickwad who just _had_ to be the best pilot around and didn’t give two shits about it. The guy Lance couldn’t finish a conversation with without wanting to jump him- I mean- jump _at_ him. 

This was the guy that he had just spent the last minute practically dry humping underneath the mistletoe. 

Keith was still staring at him with those gorgeous dark eyes. Fuck. He had to get out of there and- and just clear his head. There was too much Mariah Carey Love SpellTM  in this room and Lance couldn’t think straight. 

“Um- I- I better,” he started, trying to back up into the hallway as fast as he physically could. He looked up at the ceiling, hoping that Keith would somehow just magically disappear and he could forget this whole situation. “I better go train… or something.” He was almost in the safe zone. All he had to do was continue avoiding eye contact and he would be scot-free. Maybe he could steal an escape pod and hightail it back to Earth, where everything made sense and the beautiful boy with raven hair didn’t exist. 

 

And as his mind wandered back to Keith, so did his eyes. Before he could even register what he was doing, that crazy stupid grin was back on his face and he was sighing like a school girl again. Keith stared a moment more before he let a small, hopeful smile grace his lips. 

 

_Wow._

 

The Red Paladin tensed up again, his bright red blush returning. Did he- oh fuck did Lance say that out loud? 

Fuck, he totally did. He had to get the fuck out of there as soon as possible, even if it meant sacrificing his cool and suave composure. In a stumbling, frantic mess, Lance started racing down the darkened hallway, ignoring the pounding in his chest, his conflicted feelings, and the gorgeous boy who had kissed him senseless. 

 

As many already know, ignoring the problems in one’s life is often detrimental. Sooner or later, in that ignorant blissful state, something will shake you awake so violently that the remnants of the dream will be hazed with red. 

 

That something for Lance was the unsuspecting Coran. As Lance darted down the hallway, attempting to widen the gap between himself and Keith, he accidentally brushed by the Altean man and tripped over his own feet. 

“Fuck!” Lance yelled. After a moment of wallowing in self-pity, his nose smashed directly on the floor, he slowly lifted his face from the cool tiles and looked up at Coran. The man smiled kindly, offering his hand to the Paladin. 

“You okay there, Lance?” Coran asked. Lance just groaned and grabbed the outstretched hand. He reluctantly stood up, trying to ignore the metallic taste in his mouth. He avoided eye contact with the older man.

Much to Lance’s protest, Coran grabbed the boy’s face and squished it together between his hands, inspecting any signs of injury. Before the Paladin could swat him away, Coran began poking separate points on the pilot’s face. Just as he flicked Lance’s bottom lip, the boy made a squawk of protest and pushed away from the intrusive man.

“Oh boy, doesn’t look too damaged… but make sure to avoid any strenuous mouth activity,” Coran grinned mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows. “No pollywackaling, you hear?”

Lance still clutched his pounding split lip, glaring up at the man. “Wha-what?” Coran didn’t make a move to answer, just continued wiggling his eyebrows. “Whatever,” he mumbled, still not in the best mood. Coran stopped his teasing and placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

“Are you feeling alright there? What were you running from?” Coran asked, confused. He looked around the hallway and lowered his voice. “Did the food goo not agree with you? Do you need to…” he paused dramatically, his voice still completely serious. “…defecate?”

A smile tugged at the edges of Lance’s mouth. With effortless ease, Lance let out a low, lingering fart. 

Coran pulled away from Lance, howling with laughter as he waved his hand in front of his nose. Lance let the smile overtake his face, enjoying the distraction. Coran began speaking, his laughter still intercutting the words. 

“You humans- and- and- your restroom humor,” Coran managed to get out. Letting out one final chortle, Coran looked up to the ceiling and laughed out a “CLASSIC!” then returned to his normal composure. He gingerly placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder, his eyes hinting at his concern. 

“Would you like to talk about anything?” Coran said, his tone serious. Lance bit his lip out of habit, wincing as he remembered his injury. 

“I dunno,” Lance mumbled. After pausing and realizing that Coran would hear about it either way, Lance decided to tell all. “I- um, remember that romantic tradition I was talking about yesterday?”

Coran’s face lit up in an instant. “Ah! Yes! The one with that delightful song?” Lance nodded. 

“Well, I tried it today. I was planning on using it to kiss the- erm, _someone in particular,_ ” Lance caught himself, remembering who he was talking to. “But, um, I ended up kissing someone else…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, and I really liked it and I’m not sure how I’m feeling about that. This person and I don’t generally get along and hoo boy I really liked kissing him that was great, that was-“ Lance paused, eyes squinted at the Altean. “You know who it is by now, right?”

Coran just smiled back. 

“Right, well. What do I do? Keith probably doesn’t want anything to do with me and fuck I’ve just made a mess out of everything,” Lance groaned, stuffing his face into his palms in defeat. Coran patted him on the shoulder. 

“Is a kiss only done by those with a strong bond?” Coran asked, not totally comprehending the significance. 

Lance peeked up at the man from a gap in his fingers. “Um, well, I mean it depends on the kiss. Like I kiss my siblings and such, but if I ever kissed them like I um, kissed Keith, there would be a definite problem.” 

Coran pondered this, nodding slowly, “I see… so Keith kissed you in this manner as well?” 

Lance completely removed his hands from his face, a blush quickly forming on his dark skin. A smile tugged at the corner of Lance’s lips.

“mmyeah,”

Coran laughed, slapping Lance hard on the back. “Well, that’s settled! Lance, sort out your feelings because Keith likes you in a nonfraternal way.” Lance coughed in response to the Altean’s ‘playful’ pat. He struggled to call out to Coran as the man started heading towards the kitchen, obviously pleased with his work.

Lance sputtered for a moment, still trying to comprehend the advice. 

“Bu-but what do I do when I see him?!” Lance yelled at the man. Coran paused, finger tapping on his chin. After a moment of silence, the Altean snapped his fingers and looked quickly back at Lance. 

“Kiss him again!”

Lance watched dumbly at the retreating Altean, his face stuck in a permanent shade of red.

 

* * *

 

 

Coran strutted up to the opening of the kitchen, proud of his recent work. All Lance needed was a nudge in the right direction. Also a pair of gregging eyes, that boy was oblivious to all social cues. The entire castle had been completely aware of Keith’s stares for months now, it was a shock Lance hadn’t heard about the Paladin’s crush just from the daily gossip. But Coran was glad they had finally expressed their feelings in a way other than staring hopelessly. 

As he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by the wonderful sounds of the human singer Lance had introduced him to.  
“Ah! I love this song!” Coran proclaimed, looking around wildly for the source of the music. He glanced back at the eating Paladins, registering the tense atmosphere. Pidge was attempting to set fire to a napkin as Hunk watched earnestly.  Keith was picking at his food, his head sadly propped up on his hand. Seeing Keith made Coran remember something that had been nagging him during his session with Lance. 

“Oh, will you kids help me out for a bit?” Coran asked, smiling broadly at the Paladins. Each slowly turned to gaze at him, their eyes flashing in fear as if they had just experienced hell together. “Hah, nothing serious. I was just speaking with Lance-“ everyone winced at the name “-and I was unfamiliar with a particular human term he kept referring to.” Keith dropped his spoon with a clatter and started to slowly slide out of his chair. 

“What is a kiss?” Coran asked innocently. 

Having completely taken his true form as a gelatinous blob, Keith collapsed to the ground, his limbs askew. He stayed in that position long after everyone had left, moaning in embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally any comment will absolutely make my fucking day (and seriously speed up the writing process *wink wink*)
> 
> makes me feel like i'm not just ruining my eyesight for nothing
> 
> (lol jk my eyesight is already FUCKED)
> 
> also i know it's short but i prooommise i'm working on the next chapter rn (update: ahhh fuck i'm not making it in time and i have shit to do in an hour but I promise it'll post today. I just need time to edit :DD)
> 
> hope u liked it!!!


	3. Righto-the-fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big finale.
> 
> Lance needs to maybe stop obsessively thinking about Keith?????
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> or maybe he doesn't cuz how else they gon kiss???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! IMPORTANT !!!
> 
> Lance: The Prank Master is a link!!! To a fic!!! Within a FIC!!!  
> (basically what i'm implying is that this has the literary merit equivalence of hamlet)
> 
> also it's done mofos merry new year
> 
> plus this is literally tooth rotting fluff- like it might hurt you. make sure you haven't consumed too much sugar before reading it or u might die js
> 
>  
> 
> (also updated it to mature because dry humping but it's really not explicit- jus spicy)

Lance had memorized Keith’s daily routine a long time ago.

Lance’s reasoning for this:

  * he just gotta



However helpful this information had been in the past (see “[Lance: The Prank Master](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9197837)” for reference), Lance was becoming increasingly aware of how detrimental this mental notation was becoming. Here Lance was, sitting alone in his room, minding his own goddam business when the clock had the audacity to strike 12 and Lance was forced to recall what Keith was doing at that exact moment. 

Keith was probably finishing up his morning training, pulling back from a punching bag, his fists still clenched tight together. He would relax, stretching his arms in front of him and pull at his tense muscles. He would probably tug up his shirt, wiping off the sweat that was still clinging to his brow. In those brief seconds, his abdomen would be revealed, exposing the lines of his abs, his pale skin shining with sweat. The curve of his back would be barely shown, just a glimmer against the black of his shirt. Lance remembered all too well how Keith’s skin had felt. 

Unconsciously, still hypnotized by his daydream, Lance began tugging at his own shirt, flitting his fingers right above his pant line. The sudden cold contact ripped Lance from his fantasy. As soon as he realized where this was going, Lance shot out of his bed, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

Haha, NOPE. It was 12 o’clock and Lance had learned multiple times that, in a castle with automatic doors, alone time was reserved only for night. Plus, he did not need to scar Hunk and Pidge twice in a day. That kind of thing was only reserved for holidays.

But, his body was really beginning to need an outlet for all of his pent up ‘excitement’. If Lance stayed alone with his thoughts any longer, he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk around the castle without attracting unwanted attention.

 

(imagine that, Lance not wanting to be the center of attention- what was the world coming to?)

 

Usually, in precarious situations like this, Lance would aim to take a nice long death-consuming-freezer-dome shower until all feeling had escaped his body. However, this was in no way a viable option. 

Due to Lance’s knowledge of one Paladin in particular, Lance knew that right after a long, sweaty, hot training session, Keith would often vote to take a shower. And thanks to the wonderful minds behind The Castle of Lions, all Paladins were forced to take showers in a community bathhouse of some sort. Of course, there was a designated female section- but the princess did not take kindly to Lance sneaking in there (don’t worry, he just liked their soaps better, nothing nefarious). And Lance knew that just hearing the sound of water hitting Keith’s body would counteract any effect the cold shower was intended to do. 

Lance had to get his mind out of the gutter. He could talk to Pidge or Hunk, but he knew that seeing them would spur on teasing. Coran would only pester Lance about kissing Keith and being around Allura or Shiro would be no help in dissipating Lance’s attraction. 

The only thing left to do was to go to the training deck, set the bot on the highest level he dared to and run for his fucking life. The heat of battle and complete fear would remove Lance from his current mindset. 

12:13. Lance started heading down the corridor. As he continued down the dimly lit hallway, he tried desperately to ignore the increasing heat in his abdomen. Keith had never worked past 12:10, so Lance was fairly positive there would be no distractions. No distractions like Keith’s grunting as he sparred with the training bot, slicing at it with deadly accuracy. Or Keith stopping to pull up his hair, exposing the nape of his neck. Or Keith, pausing as he slowed down his breaths- dripping with sweat- jesus FUCK Lance needed a hobby other than thinking about Keith. 

As Lance was distracted by the imaginary Keith that kept floating to the surface of his thoughts, he failed to notice the real thing. 

 

After Keith had taken a considerable amount of time lying on the kitchen floor, he had realized that he was half an hour late for his training session. He reluctantly raised himself from the tiles and walked slowly towards the training room. Although Keith wanted nothing more than to sit in his room and go over (and over and over) the kiss, he knew that a distraction would be much better for his mental health. 

So, after stretching for a substantial amount of time, Keith walked over to the robot and turned it to the highest level that his impulse control would allow. The best way to forget about your troubles is to overshadow them with greater and much scarier ones. 

 

Lance walked quickly towards the automatic doors, barely registering the sounds of swords clashing behind the wall. It was only when the doors slid open and Keith was standing right before him in all his sweaty glory, did Lance realize what a horrible miscalculation he had made. He gaped at the Red Paladin, watching dumbly as he moved swiftly around the robot, ducking as the bot swiped at his head. Lance gaped at Keith’s reaction time, each movement blurring into the next. Keith was utterly in his element and Lance realized at that moment that he could watch Keith kick ass all day. Or just watch Keith’s ass. Either one was more than fine with Lance. 

 

However adorable this picture might seem, the universe does not care for human sensitivities and continues on despite our protests. So, it should be no shock to you or Lance when the automatic doors (staying true to their name), automatically closed with Lance in the way. The metal doors clamped on the boy, creating a small bit of pain. Lance, being the absolute drama queen he was, howled in exaggerated anguish. Lance fell to the floor and began crawling out of the doorframe, making inhuman squawks as the doors kept ferociously opening and closing on the Paladin. In the process of shuffling and worming away, the Paladin’s lips split open once more. As soon as he escaped the fury of the doors, Lance fully collapsed to the ground, ignoring the taste of blood in his mouth.

 

 

* * *

 

With their blades straining against each other, Keith gave a small smirk, noticing the robot’s opening. He slid his sword down the bot’s, moving it closer towards the robot’s exposed side. Just as he was about to push the bot’s sword back and swipe at the ribcage, a sound like a bird dying erupted from behind him. Keith tensed up, hesitating. This was all the level 6 bot needed before it grabbed at Keith’s hilt and kicked his shin. Keith fell to the ground, wincing at his nose was crushed against the floor. The dead bird continued to squawk behind him. 

“End training sequence,” Keith moaned as he slowly rose from the padded floor. The bot’s weapon disappeared and it returned to its neutral position. Keith released his bayard from its weaponized form, glancing up at the rude ass who decided to walk in during an intense training session. Keith dropped his bayard. 

In a very similar position to Keith’s this morning, Lance was laying face down on the ground, his limbs splayed out comically. Keith smirked at the irony of the entire situation. Here Keith was, trying to distract himself from Lance when Lance chose to distract Keith from his distraction. Out of habit, Keith eyes moved slowly down Lance’s back and rested on his ass. Always take advantage of a good ass view.

Lance glanced up, locking his eyes with Keith. They stared at each other, both freezing, neither able to breathe. Lance looked absolutely terrified, his face was burning red and his ocean blue eyes were wide in shock. Keith could feel the heat return to his abdomen. He swallowed, ignoring the pleasant sensation. Keith wanted nothing more than to run up to Lance and press their lips together, whispering his confession between kisses. 

Instead, Keith just cleared his voice and said, “You’re bleeding.” This instantly brought Lance back down to Earth. He sat up, gingerly placing his hand to his mouth. Lance pulled his hand away, his face twisting in annoyance at the blood now staining his fingers. Keith watched the action, lingering longer than necessary on Lance’s lips. It was annoying to think that even though Lance’s face was full of blood, Keith was still dying to pepper him with kiss after kiss after kiss after kiss. Man, he was pathetic. 

Keith reluctantly drew his gaze away from Lance and walked briskly towards the first aid kit in the back of the room, the pounding in his nose becoming more apparent after the loss of the cute distraction. Keith knew the training had done much to decrease his initial desire, but with the adrenaline now pounding in his veins, Keith was worried how he would act around Lance. 

After rummaging around and pulling out what looked like a substitution for hydrogen peroxide and some swatches of cloth, Keith jogged over grabbed his water bottle. He turned to Lance and- fuck, Lance had been watching him the whole time. Keith swallowed and Lance as averted his gaze, pretending as if he hadn't been watching the Red Paladin with a dumbstruck look on his face.

Keith sat directly in front of the Paladin, dropping all of his cargo around him. Still fueled by the adrenaline from the fight, Keith gently grasped Lance’s chin, turning the blushing boy towards him. Lance pursed his lips together, sticking to his vow to avoid Keith’s eyes. 

“Stop doing that,” Keith said, pouring some water on the strip of cloth. “You’ll just make it bleed more.” After a moment more of hesitation, Lance complied and parted his lips. Well fuck, that wasn’t any better. Keith furiously ignored the flutter in his stomach and raised the cloth to Lance’s face, pausing as Lance flinched at the movement. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, eyes not leaving the cloth.

“Washing the blood off your mouth, Dracula,” Keith smirked. Lance let out a small laugh (wincing slightly at the movement) and leaned closer to the Red Paladin. Keith paused, all too aware of the disappearing distance between the two. Granted, Keith was just glad he had a reason to stare at Lance’s lips other than the obvious. 

The air stilled as Keith gently dabbed at Lance’s chin, wiping off the flaking blood. He could feel Lance study his face, his mind screaming as Lance’s eyes locked on his own mouth. Keith wanted to pull Lance in and press his lips hard against the other, but he just kept focusing on washing off the blood. Just as he was about to finish up cleaning the cut on the bottom lip, Lance pushed away, detaching entirely from Keith. 

“Wait,” he mumbled. Lance grabbed one of the clean swatches on the ground and poured a little bit of water on the cloth. Keith tried to ignore the disappointment. It wasn’t completely unreasonable for Lance to want to clean his own cut. He probably had been uncomfortable the whole time and didn’t want to say anything. Keith was overstepping his bounds. God, he was such an idiot sometimes.

“Here,” Lance said, his voice quiet. He lifted the cloth and instead of wiping off his own blood, Lance started nearing the cloth towards Keith’s face. Keith leaned back, unsure of what was happening. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” he asked. Keith glanced between the cloth and Lance’s face. Lance just ignored him and closed the distance. Keith could feel his breath hitching as the cold cloth was pressed against him. Lance was staring intently at Keith’s mouth, and Keith, in response, just looked uncomfortably at the ceiling. Lance continued patting Keith’s upper lip, ignoring the confusion and awkwardness. 

Keith didn’t remove his eyes from the ceiling as Lance pulled back and replaced the wet cloth with a dry one. As soon as Lance was finished with his work, he dropped the swatch, but maintained the closed in space. Keith allowed himself to glance at the ground, noting that the cloths that Lance had used were speckled with blood. Fuck, his nose. He had completely forgotten about it. And, with that, his mind started registering things that were not Lance related. His shin was definitely bruising and, yep, his nose was still throbbing. 

“Tell me if this hurts,” Lance said, leaning even closer to Keith. Was it normal for the air to feel like it was boiling?  Keith's breath hitched as Lance’s hand reached up and dully tapped Keith’s nose. “Boop,” Lance whispered. The place of contact dully throbbed, but Keith’s senses were overpowered by the heat of the room and the heat of Lance’s face. He was inches away, it would take seconds to bridge it. 

“No,” Keith said quietly. “I think it’s ok.” Lance leaned even closer, his gaze sliding down Keith’s face and resting on the boy’s lips. The silence of the room pounded in Keith’s ears, crushing him. And yet, he had no desire for it to cease. This paralyzed him, afraid that any bit of movement would break the spell and retch Lance away from him. 

Lance pulled his gaze away from Keith’s lips and looked hopefully at the Paladin. He leaned in, placing his hand tentatively on Keith’s thigh. At that, Keith stopped breathing. He looked back at the Paladin, hoping, praying that this had to be more than just a sign of comfort. Friends didn’t lean in inches away and rest their hands on each other’s thighs. Friends didn’t rub tiny circles into the other’s leg- oh shit he was doing the circle thing. A little piece of Keith melted and with that, his mind screamed ‘FUCK IT- THIS IS AMAZING’. 

He slowly raised his hand and placed it on Lance’s, his fingers tingling at the warm touch. Lance’s breath hitched, surprised at the movement. His eyes darted down to the resting hands as Keith slowly let his index finger caress the side of Lance’s hand. At this point, Keith was probably suffocating from holding his breath so long, but he was too high on the possibilities to care. There was no going back now, all the cards were on the table and Keith’s feelings were exposed. He felt like he was going to throw up. God, Lance wasn’t moving. Lance was just sitting there, staring. Keith sighed and started to scoot back. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, swallowing down the lump in his throat. He started to slip his hand away but was stopped as Lance grabbed on and tightened his grip. Keith couldn’t tell if he was the first to move or Lance, or if their hands were completely on autopilot at this point, but they both watched silently as their hands slowly danced around the other, lacing their fingers together. They sat in shocked silence, unable to believe that each side was reciprocating fully in their feelings. Slowly, a smile grew on Lance, brightening his face till he was glowing. He let out a small huff of air and grasped Keith’s hand even tighter. Keith gave out a small laugh, overtaken by the infectious happiness filling the room. Lance grinned up at him, using their clasped hands to pull Keith nearer. Keith raised up his other hand and placed his thumb gently on Lance’s bottom lip.

“You’re bleeding again,” he said quietly, showing Lance the small droplet of blood now resting on his finger. “You’re going to have to stop that.” Lance let out a small chuckle.

“What? Smiling? Keith,” Lance leaned in close to the boy, letting their hands fall apart as he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. He smiled even further as their noses brushed against the other. “I don’t think that’s physically possible.” With that, he cupped Keith’s chin and did something he had wanted to do long before the mistletoe accident. 

Lance kissed Keith.

And, Keith kissed Lance righto-the-fuck back. He parted his lips slightly, locking on the other’s. Their lips remained still for a moment as they pressed closer together, shifting their legs into a better position all while grasping their hands around the other’s body. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, afraid that a loose grip would make it all disappear. Lance responded by smiling into the kiss, tilting his head to deepen their touch. With that as his cue, Keith started to move his lips against Lance, bringing up a slow heated rhythm. Keith huffed at the small metallic taste in his mouth and hoped he wasn’t hurting Lance. But Lance didn’t seem to care, or even notice that his cut was throbbing. All he could feel was Keith’s lips moving against his, pressed together till his face was buzzing with happiness. Lance tangled his fingers in Keith’s hair, desperate for any bit of contact. He wanted to shove Keith closer till there was no space between them, till their bodies were directly pressed against the other. But that was practically impossible in this position. He ran his hand down Keith’s neck, sliding it down the boy’s shoulder and arm. Keith followed the intention and pulled his hand away from Lance’s back. Once their hands had found one another, Lance interlocked their fingers once more and slowly broke apart the kiss. They remained close, their hot breath intermingling, both clutching desperately to the other. Lance looked up to Keith with lidded eyes, his lips still brushing against the Keith’s.

“By the way,” he said, his voice hushed by their closeness. “I super like you a lot.” Lance pressed a small kiss on the corner of Keith’s mouth. Keith smiled at the confession, suddenly unable to meet the intensity in Lance’s eyes. Instead, he reverted to simply running his thumb over Lance’s. He raised their clasped hands to his lips and gave Lance’s side a soft kiss. 

“I super like you a lot too,” he whispered, looking up hopefully at Lance’s face. Lance had exchanged his smile for a look of absolute awe. He could feel Lance’s breath quickened as they made eye contact. Lance shook his head and stared up at the ceiling. 

“You- you just can’t- and you’re so- uuughh” Lance groaned, unable to articulate his meaning. He slipped their hands apart and flopped dramatically onto the mat, covering his face with his hands. Keith stared at the distressed boy, confused about what Lance was doing. He crawled uncertainly towards Lance until Keith’s face was hovering directly above. Keith nudged Lance gently, prodding him to speak. The Blue Paladin freed his face from obstruction and stared up at Keith. The look of awe still remained. 

“You just- you’re so pretty and I honestly don’t think I’ll make it out of this room alive if you keep saying stuff like that,” he blurted out. Keith could feel his face heat up as a grin slowly took over his face. _Lance thinks I’m pretty._

 

The Red Paladin lowered himself to the mat, turning his body so that he could face Lance. Lance shifted and rested his head against his arm, staring at the boy. There they laid, side by side, their legs slowly tangling with the other. Keith scooted in closer till he was flush against Lance’s body. 

“So…” Keith started, the wheels in his head turning. “… what you’re saying is that I should definitely not tell you how much I like you and how much I want to kiss you and hold you and how amazing you are and how much I admire-“ Lance shut him up with a kiss, pulling Keith’s body in till they were pressed hard together, creating a heated friction. Lance readjusted his position slowly, not wanting to break the kiss, till he was seated above Keith, his legs straddling the Paladin’s body. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, tugging him closer. Lance parted his lips slightly and nipped at Keith’s bottom lip. The pleasant sensation made Keith break away from the kiss with a gasp. He grinned up at Lance. 

“What? Are you trying to make us match or something?” he asked, teasing. Lance blushed and averted his eyes. Keith pulled them together again, mumbling “I didn’t say stop,” between their kisses. Lance knowingly tilted his head, pressing closer to Keith as their lips locked. They were slow at first, pausing every other second to soak up the feeling of someone so close. But they soon became desperate, greedy for that feeling. Keith sucked on Lance’s bottom lip, enjoying how the boy’s breath quickened from the heat of his cut and Keith’s mouth. The Red Paladin tentatively touched the cut with his tongue, waiting for permission. Lance parted his lips, humming in response. Keith hungrily gripped at Lance and slipped his tongue into his partner’s mouth. They danced around each other, testing the waters before their hesitation was replaced with need. Their rhythm quickly picked up, Keith clutching at Lance’s shirt wanting him every bit nearer, Lance struggling to keep his balance as Keith dragged him down down down. Lance readjusted his legs, deciding to interlock their legs till his thigh rested right between Keith’s. With this he moved closer, happily obliging to Keith’s desperate tugs and small moans of want. With this, Keith ran his hands down Lance’s body till he was just above the pant line. Keith let his hands slip underneath Lance’s blue shirt, thrilled about the skin he had yet to explore. He slowly traced the line of Lance’s back, eliciting a nip from Lance. He smiled into the kiss as his other hand ran up and down Lance’s abdomen. At that, Lance pushed forwards, pressing his thigh between Keith’s legs. Keith shuddered and detached entirely from the other, eliciting a small moan of disappointment from Lance. 

“Nope,” Keith said, moving his hand to gently hold Lance’s face. Lance leaned into the touch, unable to hide his dismay. “I get to do that this time,” Keith smirked, wholly enjoying the brightness returning to Lance’s face. Without having to guide him much, Keith turned to switch places with Lance. The Blue Paladin happily obliged, enjoying the view of Keith sitting above him. They interlocked their legs once more. Lance tugged at Keith’s shirt, desperate to get back to where they had been. Keith leaned down and crashed their lips together, starting with a heady, excited rhythm. Lance immediately went to running his hand down Keith’s back till he cupped the curve of his ass. He smiled slightly as he gave Keith a playful squeeze. Keith gasped and broke away. For a second, Lance filled with dread- was he going to far- oh god this was one big joke- keith didn’t like him- keith was perfect- he wouldn’t like-

Keith moved down to Lance’s neck, pressing a small kiss into the curve of his collar. Lance smiled in relief. The feeling of relief was quickly replaced with hot desire as Keith began sucking down on Lance’s neck, occasionally giving small bites whenever Lance dared to gasp. Lance ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, tugging gently, and breathing heavily has Keith pressed his thigh against Lance’s crotch. Keith moved in a steady rhythm, increasing the friction as Lance guided him slowly with his hand on Keith’s back. Lance’s breathing stuttered as the heat in his abdomen increased. A moan escaped his throat as Keith slipped his hand under Lance's shirt and brushed lightly at Lance's nipple. Lance tried desperately to think of anything other than the building heat and the amazing person kissing him. Keith broke off of Lance and licked the area he had just marked. Oh fuck- Lance was absolutely fucked. Keith, still rocking hard against Lance, locked their lips once more. Lance cried out, unable to contain himself. 

 

 

 

“WHAT THE FLYING FUCK GOD DAMMIT IS NO PLACE SAFE”

 

 

 

Keith and Lance instantly ripped away from each other with a pop. They had jumped at least five feet apart, both trying to calm their breathing (and their boners). 

Pidge and Hunk were both standing at the doorway, each carrying their bayards. Lance fumbled to fix his hair and tried to stand up without totally announcing to the world how turned on he was. 

“Haha, how- how long were you guys standing there,” Lance stuttered, unable to meet their gaze. 

“Long enough to need four years of intensive therapy,” Hunk replied. Pidge glowered at the boys, her eyes darting between the two of them. Keith was still sitting on the ground, staring dumbly in front of him. Lance muttered curse words in Spanish. 

“Get the FUCK out you sickos!” Pidge hollered, pointing at the door. Lance jumped at the small girl’s command and raced towards the door. He stopped at the opening at glanced at Keith. Keith had finally found the strength to get up and was now just staring at Lance, unsure of what to do. Lance broke into a smile and held out his hand, forgetting about the two very uncomfortable Paladins next to him. 

“Keith, come on,” he urged. Keith gave him a small, shy smile and walked quickly towards his side. They grinned in a lovesick daze as they happily laced their fingers together. Lance, ignoring the protests and screams of anguish from Hunk and Pidge, pulled Keith closer and kissed him with everything he had. Keith eagerly reciprocated. 

 

After waiting a respective time of 0.00000000003 seconds of this, Pidge pulled out her bayard and, through the science of conductive energy, smoked two love birds with one electrifying shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i straight up wrote 1k+ words of them just kissing. whoops  
> aaannnywaaaays 
> 
> comment and kudos are a 100000% loved and appreciated (i die whenever i see a comment- straight up DIE)
> 
> !!!  
> also i have this cool idea for a long form fic that i'm starting on and idk- stay tuned folks (should be out next week :D)
> 
> hint: knights and princes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> [my tumblr](http://www.letlancelive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
